


You Taste Like Heaven | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is getting a blowjob, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is sucking him good, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is oblivious to it, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: Keith tries to keep a normal voice, to not let out a low and deep gasp slip from his lips while trying to keep his attention focused on Shiro on the other side of the screen.But it's difficult when Lance is blowing him so damn good.-----A short, NSFW drabble where Lance is sucking Keith while he's on a conference with Shiro. Needless to say, the call ends sooner than expected.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	You Taste Like Heaven | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 
> 
> I couldn't let 2020 end without a NSFW post. Sure, this is a small drabble from a rescued twitter thread before I deactivated my account but, it's Klance and Keith getting the best blowjob ever - cuz I'm a sucker for my baby getting sucked and good (pun intended). 
> 
> Anyway, let's hope 2021 will be a better year to all of us. I hope to be able to write and post more here without the distraction and anxiety of Instagram and Twitter. Just me and you here on ao3.
> 
> I want to thank you all for the support throughout 2020. Its because of you who commented, left kudos and stuck with me that I didn't delete this. 
> 
> Love you ❤️

Keith tries to keep a normal voice, to not let out a low and deep gasp slip from his lips while trying to keep his attention focused on Shiro on the other side of the screen. 

But it's difficult when Lance is blowing him so damn good. That mouth was definitely created to be Keith's demise, such a sin it is to be diplomatic when all Keith wants to do is grab Lance's hair by the roots and fuck hard into his mouth. 

So he just adjusts his position a little bit better in the chair, spreads his legs a little bit wider and sucks in a breath as Lance chuckles lightly from deep in his throat and licks the full length of Keith's dick while contentedly fumbling with his balls.

Keith is sure Shiro can see the blush spread as he swallows in hard and dry before trying to speak up.

"OK so... _Hmmm_... _Yeah_... What about the..." he bits his lips, moists them before trying to speak again, fluttering his eyes shut befriely as Lance continues to do crazy things with his mouth, with his tongue, kissing the tip of his dick as he steals a quick and innocent ( ~~the bastard~~ ) glance up at him.

"Keith?" Shiro calls from the other side of the screen and Keith startles, a low grunt of despair now coming out of his parted lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, d-don't worry," Keith replies as he cards his fingers through Lance's hair out of sight, sees the way his blue eyes suddenly darken further and leans his head back against the headrest. "Shiro, I'll call you later."

"Keith, we need to discuss-"

"Later!" Keith cuts him as Lance's hands now venture inside his uniform shirt, all the way up to his perk nipples, so hard and sensitive and sending a delicious chill down his spine. 

Keith shuts down communications as quickly as he can and let's out the biggest moan ever, the one he has been holding since Lance started toying with his dick, hidden from sight, with Shiro oblivious to what was happening. 

"Fuck, _Lance_ ," he grunts, hips bucking rhythmically in slow thrusts. 

Lance pinches a nipple and Keith pushes his hair a bit firmer, watches the way Lance's eyes turn to him so beautifully blown-out and filled with so much lust in the them Keith almost combust. His mouth, that lustful and sinful mouth, takes Keith's dick all in again almost choking on the length. Keith keeps going, not really fucking into Lance's mouth as he wanted but close to it. He just let's the flow go, feeling the way Lance plays around with his balls, sucking on them before going back to Keith's thrusts, a quick peck in the tip soaked with precome. 

"I think... I think Shiro noticed those naughty hands of yours up my shirt," Keith says as he pulls Lance's head down onto his dick, the barely audible gurgling sound Lance makes at the back of his throat sending reverberations of heat through Keith's pulsing dick. But he doesn't stop, and Lance doesn't seem to want him to stop either. "That's it baby, suck it good."

Lance's tongue works wonders as he licks around the side of Keith's dick, the hotness of his mouth contributing to the building up fire inside Keith's gut as he knows he's closing in on his orgasm. He thrusts up a little faster now, perhaps a little sloppy but Lance is a master at keeping up to Keith's clumsiness and he grabs onto his thighs, let's Keith fuck his mouth however he wants to and observes him from under long eyelashes. 

Keith always marvels at the way Lance can be both the kinkiest and the gentler at the same time. 

Blowing Keith while on a video conference with his brother has been Lance's idea, a fantasy of his for a while but now he's letting Keith get off the way he wants, lets him to come on his own terms.

Which Keith gladly complies as the orgasm is so close he can taste it and feel it in the way his dick feels slicker inside Lance's mouth.

"I'm gonna come Lance," he warns, pushing the bangs from Lance's eyes and seeing the sparkle of utter lust in them. Damn, this man knows how to make Keith feel like the most wanted man in the world. "God, Lance…"

Keith feels Lance go further down on him, feels his dick twist almost uncontrollably and the fire spreading out wildly. He's grunting, moaning, gasping and suddenly all he can say is Lance's name as he comes, fresh into Lance's mouth. 

Keith is so high up on his orgasm, body now weak and spent he just slumps down on the chair with his hands unclenching from Lance's hair and all he can hear is Lance's wet noises as he slowly cleans him up, licking him up until no drop was wasted and the pleased notes from that delicious mouth that made Keith reach heaven.

"Keith?" Lance calls, his body weight now lingering over Keith's and a whisper at his ear, hot, humid and tantalising. "Babe?"

" _Hhhmmm_..." is all Keith can reply, though he blindly searches for that mouth, wanting to taste the sins from those lips.

"You look so beautiful all flustered and messy," Lance comments with a chuckle, a knuckle brushing a lock of hair from Keith's temple and a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sleepy?"

" _Mh-hm_ ," Keith says slowly opening his eyes to Lance's blue ones, staring down in reverence and fondness, lips swollen and red, ready to be kissed. 

He leans forward, catches those lips and kisses Lance hard and deep. Keith can taste himself on Lance's mouth, bites on those lips as a small punishment that is returned with a low grunt that does crazy things to his dick again, and rests his forehead against Lance's, breathing in the same air. 

" _You_...," Keith realises it's actually hard to breathe properly so he takes a deep breath, breathing in Lance's scent mingled with his, and tries again. "You heathen."

Lance chuckles going down for another kiss. He pulls away just to lean on his ear, straddling Keith's lap with his weight and slowly provoking him with a slow move of his hips. Keith's dick, still out of his pants and rapidly twisting at the oversensitive yet delicious friction, leaks again in want. 

"You have no idea!" Lance murmurs, Keith almost choking on his own breath as he leans forward to kiss Lance's collarbone. Lance just rolls his hips and places Keith's hands on his butt, making him squeeze his buttcheeks before Keith ventures and smacks it light and playfully. 

"I guess Shiro is going to have to wait," Keith comments as his hands fumble with Lance's belt and hears his low chuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
